100 days game
by dark-gunner36
Summary: a fun game that lead to something that ended into something not fun anymore. warining this is doesn't contain a happy ending. disclaimer: i don't own the orig story of this and Mai hime/otome too.


A/N: saw in one of my friend's favorite stories and knowing my friend is having such a sad love thingy i decided to rewrite this mai hime style.

Disclaimer: I don't own the original story of this revised ed, and aswell as Mai hime… T--T

* * *

Natsuki and Shizuru are sitting in the park doing nothing, but just gazing into the sky, while all their friends are having fun with their beloved half.

Shizuru: I'm so bored. Just wish I have a boyfriend now to spend time with.  
Natsuki: I guess we're the only leftovers. We're the only person who isn't with a date now.  
(Both sigh n silence for a while)  
Shizuru: I think I have a good idea. Let's play a game  
Natsuki: Eh? A game? Shizuru I don't like games…

Shizuru: ***pout***

Natsuki: Erk! O-okay, a game it is!

Shizuru: Eem.. It's quite simple. You'll be my girlfriend for 100 days and I'll be your girlfriend for 100 days. don't worry, just 100 days so what do you think?  
Natsuki: G-girlfriend?! ***sweating*** I didn't know you swing that way Shizuru.

Shizuru: ***hands covering eyes*** I-ikezu! Natsuki must think I'm ugly and is not suited to be her girlfriend!

Natsuki:** *panic mode*** A-ah! N-no! Okay I'll be your girlfriend so please stop crying.  
Shizuru: ***wide smile*** good!** *giggle*** Cheer up. Today will be our first day and our first date Nat-su-ki so where should we go?  
Natsuki: ***sigh* **Mou I should've known you were faking it. Tsch. What about a movie? I heard that there is a really great movie in theater now.  
Shizuru: Seems like I don't have any better idea than this. Let's move.

Both of them started their first day by watching a movie. After the movie, Natsuki had escorted Shizuru home and both gave each other a hug before they had gone their separate ways.

**Day 2:**  
Natsuki and Shizuru went to a concert together, and Natsuki bought Shizuru a necklace with a cresent moon shape pendant.

**Day 3:**  
They went shopping together for a friend's birthday present. Shizuru also bought Natsuki a necklace with a howling wolf's head as a pendant, saying it's a perfect match for her own pendant.

**Day 7:**

Natsuki drove Shizuru up onto a mountain and they watch the sunset together. When the night came and the moon glowed, they said sat on the grass gazing at the stars together. A meteor passed by. Shizuru mumbled something.

**Day 25:**  
the two had spend their time at a themepark and got onto rollercoasters, and ate hotdogs and cotton candy. Natsuki and Shizuru got in the haunted house and Shizuru grabbed someone's hand instead of Natsuki's hand by accident. They went out of the haunted house with the person who had been accidentally held by shizuru having a black eye.

**Day 67:**  
They drove pass a circus and decided to get in to watch the show. They look around to see other entertainments around after they saw the show. While walking around, they came to a fortune teller's booth and Shizuru suggested they should get their fortunes told. When they went inside the fortune teller just said "Treasure every moment from now on" and a tear rolled down the fortune teller's cheek.

**Day 84:**  
Shizuru suggested that they go to the beach since wasn't so crowded that day. It was very fun for Shizuru but very annoying for Nastuki since she had to either give out a menacing glare to those who were ogling over Shizuru or trying to flirt with the brunette. By the end of their fun they have their first kiss with each other just as the sun is setting. That is with Shizuru's tactical plan, saying that if she wasn't gonna be kissed by Natsuki, she would kiss someone else and with that Natsuki fell for it very easily.

**Day 99:**  
both decided to just go to the park where they first made the game. Both was sitting by the fountain, watching everyone pass by.

**1:23 pm**  
Shizuru: Natsuki am thirsty.  
Natsuki: Wait here while I go buy some drinks. What would you like?  
Shizuru: hmmm green tea will be just fine.

Natsuki: again? Sheesh you don't get tired of tha- ***saw Shizuru pouting* ** fine green tea it is.

**1:43 pm**  
Shizuru had been waiting for about 20 minutes and Natsuki haven't return yet. She was starting to worry and even her text message hasn't got any reply from the blunette. Then, while waiting worriedly, someone walked up to her.  
Stranger: Is your name Shizuru?  
Shizuru: Yes, and may I help you?  
Stranger: Just now down there on the street a drunk driver has crashed into a girl. I think she's your friend.  
Shizuru felt her blood froze and decided to run over to the spot with the stranger and there she saw Natsuki lying on the floor with blood over his face and a can of green tea still in his hands. The ambulance came and she went to the hospital with Natsuki. Shizuru sat outside the emergency room for five and a half hours, praying that Natsuki would be safe. Then doctor came out, and he sigh when he saw the brunette.

**11:51 pm**  
Doctor: I'm sorry, but we did the best we could. She is still breathing now but God would take her away from us very soon. We found this letter inside her pocket, I think it would be best if you keep it.

The doctor hands over the letter to Shizuru and she goes into the room to see Natsuki. She look weak but peaceful. Shizuru sat down beside Natsuki's bed and read the letter and then she burst into tears as she reads the letter in her hand.

Shizuru,  
Our 100 days is almost over. I had fun with you during all these days. Although you may be greedy sometimes, a tease and a flirt, but these all brought happiness into my life. I have realized that you are a really cute girl and blamed myself for never taken the time to knowing that. I have nothing much to ask for, but I just wish that we can extend the day. I want to be your girlfriend forever and wish that you can be beside me all the time. Shizuru, I love you.

**11:58**  
Shizuru: ***sobbing* **Natsuki. Did you know what was the wish I made on the night there was a meteor. I asked God to let us last forever. We were suppose to last 100 days so Natsuki! You can't leave me! I LOVE YOU, but can you come back to me now? I love you Natsuki. I LOVE YOU.

As the clock struck twelve, Natsuki's heart stopped beating. It was 100th day. The last day of their game. The last day that Shizuru saw Natsuki.

* * *

A/N: Tell the guy or girl that you love them before it's too late. You never know what's going to happen tomorrow. You never know who will be leaving you and never return. You never know that someone is just waiting for those three magical words, for them to stay with you forever.


End file.
